Blind Love
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: [SatoDai] Daisuke's temperarily blinded and relies on Satoshi to help him get through it. But he's blinded from his friend's true feelings...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own DNAngel; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Notes: Semi-AU (no Dark or Krad). Satoshi and Daisuke are 17 (at least that's how I see them in my mind for this fic. ^_^;). All chapters will more than likely be POVs by both boys once (no flipping back and forth between them in a chapter unless necessary) or a full chapter of just one POV.

Blind Love by Yaoi Girl

// Daisuke \\

I hear someone enter Satoshi and my room, but I can't see; everything's pitch black and I know my eyes are open because I can feel them being cooled by the breeze coming in from the window Satoshi had opened last night.

"Daisuke?" I hear Satoshi's familiar voice, then a sigh as he walks through the room, and I can vaguely hear him picking up something that sounds like clothing. "Why are you still in bed? It's past noon."

Ever since my house had burned down and taken my family along with it a little over three months ago, Satoshi took it upon himself to take care of me and With. I told him that I had other family that I could go live with, but I couldn't deny his plea for company, seeing as I was his only trustworthy friend.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks, placing a hand on my forehead.

"I can't see anything," I whisper; I'm afraid now. Why can't I see?

"Your head… Something must've happened when you hit your head last night," he finally says and I feel the bed shift as he sits down beside me, wincing as he places a hand gently on the back of my head.

I had taken a nasty tumble down the staircase last night on my way down for a glass of juice, having missed a step in the darkness, and it ended with my head crashing hard against the banister at the foot of the stairs. After Satoshi had come running downstairs and helped me up, I could see, though it was very blurry. The headache came and went with the throbbing pain as I climbed back up the stairs, followed shortly after by my friend with a glass of juice and some painkillers.

Now the headache's gone, but the bruise and knot on the back of my head are not, and it's painfully clear when Satoshi gently rubs it.

"Let's get you dressed and I'll take you to the doctor."

~*~

After getting me dressed and feeding me breakfast, he cautiously led me to the doctor's office a couple blocks away, telling me of everything along our path to be careful of so I didn't trip and fall again.

Satoshi has me sit down while he fills out some paperwork and then I realize how calmly I'm taking this. I'm not the least bit scared if I never see again, though I do already miss seeing the colors of the outside world. I just don't want to have to rely on Satoshi for everything if I never recover from this; I'm already a burden as it is, though he insists that I'm not.

I don't know how long I've been sitting, but I'm guessing about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, and I hear someone sit next to me on the waiting couch, relaxing as I know it's him when he takes my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"You'll be fine, Daisuke."

I want to protest, saying that I may not, but he's almost always right about things, and I'm sure he's saying that to help himself as well; he must be more afraid than I am.

// Satoshi \\

For the first time in the longest time, I actually want to cry; I'm so afraid that he'll never see again.

Every time I look into his dull, lifeless eyes, the urge to cry becomes stronger. He knows I'm here and I know he wants to see me, to thank me for being there for him, but it seems that he's fighting his own inner demons as his eyes look slowly, blindly around the office. Just being with the person I care about most is enough of a thanks any day.

The day his house burnt to the ground, the police were going to take him away to find some family members to stay with, but I pleaded with my father to let him stay with me, that Daisuke would be the one responsibility in life that I wouldn't fail at. To everyone who didn't know the real me, they all saw me as someone who was completely responsible and intelligent, perfect in everything: school, cooking, life…but I was only doing those things to please my father, thus my failure because I was doing it for him, not myself. But Daisuke would be my responsibility for myself, not for anyone else's bragging rights. 

I never once regretted my decision to take him into my home; Daisuke always did what was asked of him, which was never much, only basic chores of helping around the house. Even if he never recovers from this, I'll always be there for him, always be there to take care of him, not just because I consider him my responsibility, but because he's my best friend.

The doctor soon interrupts my thoughts as he calls out his name.

"Niwa Daisuke?"

He gets up on his own, but he doesn't know where to go, other than follow the voice. He knows that he needs me to lead him.

Once we're in the office, I explain what happened the night before, Daisuke telling him that his sight was blurry afterward but thought it would go away by the time he woke up. He never told me that.

~*~

After several hours of testing, the doctor had some good news.

"Basically, some things were knocked loose, but they'll heal within a months time. The knot will be gone within a couple days, as will the bruise. He'll have to wear bandages over his eyes until his sight's back to normal, otherwise when they begin to heal and he looks around like he normally does, he'll be straining his eyes and ruining them."

Soon after, with a few more instructions about bathing and such with the bandages, I make an appointment for him to come back in a month. Hopefully, everything goes well.

TBC

My first chapter to my first DNAngel fic! I know Satoshi's kinda OOC, but he's allowed since this is semi-AU and there's no Krad to make him act so cold and distant from Daisuke.

So, overall, how was the first chapter? ^_^;


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own DNAngel; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Thanks tatoeba for the spelling mistake...I caught it and corrected it before I posted it on my website and I usually don't fix errors on ff.net cause I'm too lazy. ^_^;

Blind Love by Yaoi Girl

// Satoshi \\

I close my eyes and sigh from my place in the kitchen, having heard glass shattering in the other room. Taking off my apron, I go to find what had got knocked over.

Ever since we had got home that afternoon, Daisuke insisted that he learn his way around the house without my help. 'I don't want you waiting on me hand and foot; I'm already a burden as it is,' he had told me, and I had only smiled and let him do what he wished rather than arguing with him and upsetting him.

Upon entering the living room I find him crouched down, trying to pick up the pieces of the shattered vase, cuts on his fingers from feeling around for them. Baka…

"Daisuke, I'll take care of it; you're only hurting yourself by doing that," I gently scold as I pull him to his feet and over to the couch where he sits, sulking. I hand him some tissues to wrap around his fingers for the time being, so he doesn't get blood everywhere.

After a short trip to the kitchen for a paper bag, I pick up the shards and sweep the hardwood floor to make sure everything was up, putting the flowers in another vase in the kitchen.

"Satoshi?"

I had since bandaged his worst cuts and returned to preparing dinner when I turned around to his voice, finding him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Can I help with dinner?"

Smiling at his pleading tone, I walk over to him, take him by the hand and lead him to the table where I already have the dishes and silverware sat, though not in their places.

"Can you manage to set the table?" I ask, placing one of his hands around a glass so he knew the general area of the things to be set.

He nodded and slowly, cautiously began to set the table and I set back on my chore of dinner.

"I'm sorry about the vase, Satoshi," I hear him say a few moments later in a heartbroken voice.

I shake my head as I stir various things in the pans. "It's not a big deal; your safety means more to me than a vase. It can always be replaced, but you can't."

"Thank you," I hear him mumble before With comes bounding up to me, gently tugging on my pant leg and _kyu-_ing at me to feed him. I still find it hard to believe a creature like this exists, but he suits Daisuke and his personality.

After scooping some food into With's food dish, I begin to fill my and Daisuke's plates with food and call for him to come eat.

// Daisuke \\

I don't know how Satoshi can be so forgiving to me when I accidentally break something in the house, blind or not. He always tells me that it can be replaced and it's no major deal, but I still feel bad about it because it's his things I'm breaking.

He asks if I want him to feed me, but I politely refuse; I'm going to learn to do things on my own because I can't rely on him to be there for me every second of everyday to do little, meaningless things for me. But I almost take him up on his offer since I'm getting more food on my face and clothes than in my mouth.

"I'll get a bath ready for you after dinner so you can clean up," he tells me as he gently leads my hand to my face, guiding the food for me until I get it myself a few tires later.

"Thank you, Satoshi."

~*~

After dinner, as promised, Satoshi filled the tub for me and left me to wash and dress myself. I could at least handle that on my own, well, after he put the shampoo on one side of the tub and the conditioner on the other so I could tell them apart.

I had managed to get dressed in my nightclothes and brush my hair while fighting to keep my eyes closed and escaped from the bathroom with only a stubbed toe.

Feeling my way around the corner, I walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed once I found it, greeted by Satoshi's hands on my head, putting a new bandage on for me.

"I see you made it out of the bathroom without breaking anything?" he teased as he worked, causing me to smile.

Once he was done with the bandage, he stood me up, laughing and I tensed as I felt him unbuttoning my nightshirt.

"You're buttoning still needs some work; you were two off," he said once he noticed my discomfort with the situation.

Relaxing as he finished correctly re-buttoning my shirt, he gently sat me on the bed, and then pushed me under the covers as he tucked me in.

"Oyasumi, Daisuke," he says fairly close to me, then I hear him walk across the room.

"Aren't you coming to bed too?"

"Not yet; I'm going to let With out for a little while, then I'll be up."

I heard him flip the light off and pull the door behind him, though not closing it all the way.

~*~

It's been at least two hours since he tucked me in, and he still hasn't come back upstairs and I still haven't fallen asleep, obviously.

Curious, I crawl out of bed and head in the general direction of the door, pulling it open and walk out, feeling along the wall for the beginning of the railing. Carefully, I find my way down the stairs and towards the living room.

He must've heard me because I heard him gasp and call my name in surprise.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I hear him from the couch, so I head that way and he leads me to sit next to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt alone up there all by myself," I said as I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder as I draw my legs up onto the couch beside me.

He started a fire, so he must've planned on being down here for a while longer; I can feel its heat and hear it crackling in front of us. Despite it being summer break, the nights get fairly cold, at least downstairs.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Who said I was thinking about anything? I could just be relaxing," he protests as he yawns.

I smile. "I've been living with you long enough to know."

"I'm just worried about you; something could happen to you while I'm out grocery shopping or something I wouldn't know until I got home."

"Then I guess you'll just have to take me with you wherever you go!" I grin as I look up in his general direction, my grin fading to a content smile as I feel one of his hands on my cheek, his thumb gently caressing it.

A few moments later he removed his hand, wrapping an arm around my shoulders while I wrapped my arms around his waist with a yawn, snuggling up closer to him. Then I feel a blanket being wrapped around me and I smile.

"Oyasumi, Daisuke."

"Oyasumi, Satoshi…"

TBC

What else can I say other than this is pure fluff? -.-; Anywho, I hope you enjoyed thus far!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own DNAngel; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Blind Love by Yaoi Girl

Daisuke

Things have been going well the past week and a half; I haven't broken anything and I'm getting around much easier.

I continue to set the table everyday for meals, but Satoshi or I haven't come up with much else I could safely do chore wise. But he doesn't mind, or so he says.

Now I sit, listening to the radio in the living room as I wait for him to return home. He said that he was doing some special shopping and didn't want me to know about what he was doing yet, and that I'd find out that afternoon. I was relieved when he told me I could go outside for the 'surprise' too because I'm starting to get cabin fever just wandering around the house and petting With all day. I'm sure Satoshi's getting tired of my jabbering by now, since I can't draw or paint to occupy myself.

My hearing's improved quite a bit lately too, because even over the radio I'm practically sitting in front of, I can hear the front door open and the rustling of plastic bags as Satoshi turns to close the door.

"Tadaima," he calls as he walks through the house, and I can hear the back door open as I turn off the radio. "Can I borrow your painting easel?" he asks as he takes me by the hand a few minutes later and leads me towards the back door.

"Yeah, but what for?"

He chuckles and gently pushes me to sit in a chair on the patio.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to paint."

I blush; that's the obvious answer. "What are you painting?"

"You'll just have to wait until you can see to know," he replies as he pulls things out of the bags. "Stay there for a little while; I need to practice. I haven't painted anything for a couple years."

I nod; it's not like I can get around the backyard without help anyway, not yet.

======

He finally says he's done and pulls me to my feet; I'm curious as to how it came out. I know he's good at drawing, but I don't know how well he can paint.

"Let's eat lunch outside, then I'm going to paint some more."

He leads me to the kitchen and then he releases my hand.

I hear him in the fridge, rummaging around, and then it closes. Then I hear the knife drawer open then the bread bag. It's amazing how many little things I can pick out from noises, like the bread bag.

Getting tired of simply standing and being useless, I head out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "I'm going to change; it's too hot outside for these clothes."

"Alright; lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

Satoshi

After lunch, I ask Daisuke to sit on the bench further in the backyard that sits in the middle of a flower garden that seals the yard from the next house's back yard. He accepted, though he sat kind of awkwardly, not knowing how to situate himself for the picture, With curled up on his lap.

"Why do you want to paint me anyway, Satoshi?" he asks as he adjusts himself on the bench again.

"I'm getting just as bored as you are around the house, and since you haven't been outside lately, I decided this is a good way to pass time and get you out. Besides, I never asked you why you always like to paint me."

He smiles his thanks and embarrassment and I quickly capture the image to my mind to put on canvas once I get the picture really started. His expressions are so easy to remember and recreate, but his eyes are so hard to bring to life when layers of cloth cover them and I haven't seen those bright, cheerful cinnamon colored orbs in so long. I sound like a sentimental fool, even to myself, but I already know I am. I've fallen harder for him ever since this happened, though I'd never admit anything to Daisuke.

I've noticed how things have been much quieter around the house, excluding the talking. I'm talking about the noises he makes, the accidents he causes when he's painting or drawing, crying out in frustration at small repeated errors in his strokes. How he would smile cutely when he trips or nearly trips over With and he's laying on the floor or wrapped around me from tripping over his own feet. How he'd hang over my shoulder and beg to help cook dinner, trying to take things away from me so he could take over. I miss these small things dearly.

======

Within an hour and a half, I finish the painting and begin to clean up with Daisuke carrying a bag of paints in one hand while holding onto my shirt behind me with the other as he follows me back into the house.

The sky had started to cloud over, and so ruining my plans of another painting and enjoying the setting sun with him by my side, but there's plenty of time for that.

Soon after we had finished putting the art supplies away, a loud roar of thunder filled the house, causing Daisuke to jump, seeing as he couldn't see the lightning hence it came from.

I prepared a quick dinner and Daisuke took up his usual chore of setting the table, then we ate, the powering going out when we had finished and I was setting the dishes in the sink.

Since it's still fairly early in the evening, I make a fire and Daisuke curls up against me like he does every time there's a storm. I smile; seventeen years old and still afraid of a thunderstorm…

Apparently With is scared too because as soon as Daisuke and I are settled on the couch, he bounces up onto my lap and snuggles deep into my stomach and I can't help but smile and pet him.

The silence gets tiring after a while, but there's nothing really to talk about since there's no new painting for Daisuke to tell me about or any other thing that he's noticed inside or outside of the house. And since he can't see, we can't play any games to keep ourselves occupied.

"Daisuke?"

"Hm?" I barely hear him as he shifts slightly in my embrace.

"What's it like?" I didn't think he'd understand me with just those words, but he did.

"It's not a scary darkness; it's warm and comforting because I know you're here, I know I have someone caring for me. Even though I can't see clearly to the outside world, I can still see you, even now. I can see us sitting here on the couch in front of the fire; I can make up every detail in my mind because I know this house and you so well," he smiles up at me. "Though I wish I knew what those paintings look like."

"You will soon, Daisuke," I tell him as I run a hand through his hair and kiss his forehead, though he can't feel the kiss through the cloth. If he knew how many times I've kissed his like this within the past week and a half, he'd probably explode from blushing so much; he'd never mind me doing it, it's just I don't want to explain why I do it, because that would mean revealing my true feelings. He deserves so much better than me…

TBC

More fluffiness Well, what else do you expect? XP


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment.

Notes: Gomen!!! I've been uber busy with work! But since I've been watching YouTube a lot lately, my muse has decided to start cooperating again, so this is the 3rd story I've updated in the past couple days :D Aren't you proud of me? XD

* * *

Blind Love by Yaoi Girl

::Satoshi::

The next week and a half seemed to go on forever. The only thing to really entertain ourselves was talking and me painting Daisuke. Cooking, cleaning, basic everyday things seemed to lose their meaning that they held up until Daisuke's incident. Things were, and still are, so much more fun do to with him…

But today, everything -should- be back to normal, seeing as it's been one month exactly and we're on the way to the doctor's office.

I'm so nervous. What if he still can't see? How can I go on enjoying everything like I used to when he first moved in? Everyday just seems to get duller and duller. And I've been asking myself lately, how in the world did I live before Daisuke came into my life? Or was I even truly living at that time?

But my mind keeps telling me that everything's going to be just fine, that when the doctor takes the bandages off, the first thing Daisuke's eyes will focus on will be me, or at least one of the first things.

I check him in once we get inside the building and I can't help but be jittery. Daisuke, on the other hand, is as calm as he was the day he went blind. I don't understand how that could be…

We sit and sit, waiting for ages, which in actuality is only about ten minutes, and during that time Daisuke's hand had found mine.

"I'll be fine, Satoshi," he assures me as he squeezes my hand gently.

I smile, believing in his words.

Finally, the doctor calls for us and Daisuke, with me leading him, follow the doctor into his office.

He sits Daisuke down and asks him some questions, like has he been feeling any discomfort around his eyes, has he been trying to see with them, and some other technical mumbo-jumbo.

And finally comes the main event.

The doctor asks Daisuke to remove his bandage, which he does, slowly so as not to pull his slightly longer than usual auburn hair.

And there are those eyes that I've missed for so long.

He blinks several times, adjusting to the light and not having anything to keep his eyes sealed shut, his eyes wandering around the room, but something still doesn't seem right.

"How well can you see, Daisuke?" the doctor asks him.

He's squinty horribly.

"All I see are giant blobs of color," he replies, rubbing them with the back of his hands.

"We'll run some more tests then and see how far along things have healed. In the mean time, you'll have to put your bandage back on."

I swallowed hard. It wasn't at all like I thought it would be. But at least he's regaining his vision.

I stand, walking over to him while the doctor jots some things down in his notes, gently pulling the bandage away from Daisuke's hands, wrapping it around his head and eyes.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi," he mumbles.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," I tell him as I finish completely wrapping the cloth around him. "At least we know you'll be alright now. Just a bit longer."

He nods and smiles weakly. I can tell now he was expecting to see just as much as I wanted him to see.

The doc then began his next set of tests, and about 45 minutes later, we leave the office.

"Another month?" he pouts, slightly sticking out his lower lip for emphasis.

It was going to be rough. We'll defiantly have to come up with some more things for him to do so he doesn't go crazy.

::Daisuke::

I know now that I'll be fine. I just have to be patient. And try not to go insane…

I've been outside more lately, and more often than not I'm curled up on the couch with Satoshi sitting in front of the fire. And tonight will probably be no exception.

He leads me home by the hand, and apparently With was expecting me to see too, seeing as he was crying out excitedly when we first entered, then whimpered slightly before jumping onto my shoulder, rubbing his cheek against mine.

Sighing, I flop down onto the couch, hearing Satoshi continue on to somewhere else, rummaging around in cabinets and drawers, apparently searching for something.

"Another storm's coming," he says as he enters the living room once again, setting something glass down on the coffee table behind the couch.

"What's that?" I ask as I sit up and turn around to face his general direction.

"Candles. I'm just getting prepared for a power outage. It looks really nasty outside; the clouds are almost literally black and the wind's already starting to pick up."

The wind had been blowing pretty strong when we first headed out this morning, but had calmed some when we were at the doctor's office and the walk home, but I could hear the trees rustling violently outside now. I hate storms…But at least I can't see it.

"You're going to stay by my side, right?"

"Of course," Satoshi replies as if I had asked the stupidest question on earth.

I smile. I'm glad I have someone like him to fall back on.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?" I call as I stand from the couch, heading towards the kitchen for a drink.

"Should we go to bed early tonight so you don't hear the storm? Or do you want to start a fire?"

Good question…

"I want to sit in front of the fire," I reply as he stands beside me, looking over my shoulder into the fridge I assume.

"Alright then," and then I can no longer feel his presence, which means he's already gone to start it. "Do you want s'mores tonight?"

That's something I haven't had in a long time. "But it's no fun when I can't cook my own marshmallows!"

I hear him chuckling in the other room as I head to the counter with the bottle of orange juice in my hand, fumbling around for the handle to the cabinet with cups.

"You always have to find something to complain about, don't you?" he teases. He knows how much I used to love roasting marshmallows in the fire place. When my family was still alive, and my parents let me stay the night here, we'd always sit in front of the fire place during the winter and cold nights making s'mores.

"I have to find something to do," I retaliate as before I chug my drink, rinsing out my glass and setting it in the sink before putting the OJ back in the fridge, joining him in the living room moments later.

"Why don't you go ahead and go change for bed. We'll probably just sleep down here on the couch tonight."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because you usually fall asleep here anyway, but since it's going to be a bad storm, I don't want to wake you if you're that deep asleep," he tells me, a light sound of thunder rolling in the distance.

Without another word, I head upstairs and change into my comfy clothes for bed, heading back down slowly, trying to block out the incoming thunder from my ears. And no sooner than my foot hits the bottom step, Satoshi has me by the hand and is dragging me to the couch, seemingly excited for some reason.

I sit down, but he doesn't, and I can hear footsteps in the kitchen, rusting of bags, and then the footsteps grew louder as he came to sit next to me.

"You're really going to make s'mores?" I smile as I hear the marshmallow bag open and the sound of the foil from the chocolate being removed.

"That's what I said earlier, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah…but I didn't actually think you were going to."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before he grabs one of my hands and places something warm and gooey in it. The delicious graham cracker, chocolate, and marshmallow goodness!

He laughs as I devour it, his hand reaching out to first my cheek; I figured that some of the marshmallow would've melted to my face. But then I feel his thumb trailing slowly along my bottom lip.

"Got it all," he says quietly before I hear the rustling of things again, somehow over the pounding of my heart in my ears. That had felt strangely nice, yet somehow…right.

"Want another?"

I nod with a devious plot in my mind. I wanted him to do it again. I wanted to experiment and find out why it was so 'right'. Why it felt so natural and perfect.

A few minutes later, he hands me another, and I eat it a bit slower, purposely making sure to get some stuck to my lips, gently tracing them with my tongue and acting like I had removed it all.

::Satoshi::

He's toying with me now. He must've caught on…Though I have to admit, this was my plan from the beginning. This is why I had wanted to make s'mores tonight to begin with.

There's marshmallow all over his lips, and the way he licks them is too much. I want to kiss them, lick all of the sugary stuff off of them. But I can't. Not yet. I can't do that to Daisuke while he's still partially blind.

So I reach over and do the same thing I had done the first time, slowly running my thumb over his lips, removing the marshmallow before licking it off my own thumb.

But I was getting too close. With each s'more, I was drawing nearer and nearer to his face with my own. It's all too much. My game's beyond my control and in his hands now.

"Just one more," he pleads as though he knew nothing of what was going on. Acting so innocent.

I comply, making yet another s'more and handing it to him, watching as he devours it and leaves a mess behind for me to clean up.

Too close…I'm way too close, but I can't lean back.

This time I hold his chin in my hand while I draw my thumb across his lips, though not hard enough to take away the white sugar this time.

I need to stop…but I've already lost. My game ended long ago.

Yet somehow I am able to stop myself, just a mere inch away from his lips, his own parted, his cheeks flushed.

I start to back away, but he catches my free wrist, the one that had dared to touch his lips.

"You didn't get it all," he whispers.

Do I really want this?

Outside, there's a loud crash as thunder resounds throughout the house, and it caught both of us off guard as I dart my eyes around the room from the lights going out, but I had since lit the candles, way before the game had started, and Daisuke was startled enough to jump, though when he did…

The game ended by his terms.

His lips, though unintentional, met mine, but he didn't back away. Instead, he pressed himself forward, sending me to fall back onto the couch with him on top of me.

And the answer to my previous question: Yes, I want this.

His hands are on my cheeks and one of mine finds its way to the nape of his neck, gently rubbing through his hair, causing him to moan slightly against my mouth.

And believe you me; I took full advantage of that aspect. I dared to dart my tongue inside of his mouth, though it shocked him at first, he was intrigued, and so returned the gesture.

Slowly, we ran out of breath and marshmallow, Daisuke sitting up on his knees between my own, smiling before licking his own lips.

"I think you got it all this time."

Cheeky little bastard…

I smile and brace myself up on one elbow while cupping his cheek with the other hand, gently kissing his lips.

"Are you sure? You can't see anything," I can't help but tease.

"You're right. I don't really know. I could have some on my cheeks for all I know."

And so he leaned down to kiss me again, with me lying back on the couch again and him hovering over me, kissing me like he was feeding off the sweetest substance in the world. At least, that's what I felt like I was doing.

The storm continued on outside, but for the rest of the night, Daisuke didn't complain in the slightest.

And not too long after I really had gotten the entire marshmallow off his face and lips, he laid his head down on my chest and fell asleep.

"I love you, Daisuke," I whispered some time later when he had nuzzled deeper into my embrace. Little did I know that he wasn't yet asleep. But how could I tell? Really?

He tilted his head up slightly.

"Do you really?"

I hadn't been looking at him when I had said it; I had simply been running my fingers through his hair and staring into the fire. So when he spoke, I jerked slightly before focusing on him.

"What?" was all I could manage.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," I whispered, turning my head again.

He laid his head back down on my chest, hugging me somewhat.

"I think I'm falling for you," he admitted.

I smile and resume combing his hair with my fingers. "Get some rest, Daisuke."

"You too."

It was still far too early for me to fall asleep yet. But when I do fall asleep, I'm sure it'll be one of the bests sleeps of my life.

* * *

So how was it for not updating in forever and half? Kinda rushed, maybe? 


End file.
